


Matt Watson One Shots

by Egosaurus



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: F/M, GameGrumps, Other, SuperMega - Freeform, XReader, oneyplays - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosaurus/pseuds/Egosaurus
Summary: you know whats up already





	1. Chapter 1

When Chris had texted you that he was having a party tonight, you knew you were in. The instant he mentioned that Matt would show up, I offered to pay for any and all kinds of alcohol necessities to make the party that much more enjoyable. Chris was pleased at this, and I hoped to myself that Matt would drink his heart out and that you'd be able to make your move.

"How much did you fuckin' spend?" Chris exclaimed as I splayed out all the drinks. I shrugged.

"As much as they would let me, honestly." He swung an arm around my shoulders, holding me against him tightly.

"You're gonna get so shit-faced, aren't you?" I shoved myself away from him, putting my hands on my hips and stretching my back.

"Isn't that why we're partying, Christopher?" He sneered, copying me.

"No, we're drinking so you and Matt will fuck and-"

"AH AH AH," I yelled, standing on my toes to slap my hands over Chris's mouth. "If you say the wish out loud, it doesn't come true!" Chris scoffed, giving me a pat on the back.

"You've got plenty of luck. When Matt starts drinking, he doesn't stop." I watched as he left, brain racked with thoughts of possible outcomes of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within an hour, the party was definitely loud. Some kind of song played in the background that kept my spirits up. Blue party lights lit up everyone's faces, and I laughed drunkenly at Chris who was getting completely ground on by some blonde girl.

"Get sooooomeee!!" I yelled, holding my drink up. He looked up, face full of slyness. He slammed his hands onto the poor woman's hips, grinding along with her. "Ugh, yuck." I laughed again, drinking the remains of my gin. As I tried making my way through the crowd, blindly and drunk, mind you, I bumped into someone. I looked up, knees weak as the blue lights harmonized beautifully with the oceanic view of Matt's eyes. He smiled at me, the right side of his mouth lifting particularly.

"Hey," He spoke so smoothly I practically came to the sound of him. He pushed me lightly and I swayed from side to side. "You have had a lot to drink, I believe." His red solo cup reflected the blue lights, his adam's apple was so prominent as his head tilted back; I wanted to take a bite of it. Matt set down the empty cup on the table beside us. "But hey, so have I." We stood, under the lights and ears muffled. "I could actually use some fresh air, wanna find some room to relax in?" I nodded, mouth salivating. As he turned I grabbed his cup and quickly filled it with whatever was in the punch bowl, too drunk to read the words "aphrodisiac."

We did end up finding a nice quiet room, albeit kinda warm. Matt lifted the one window on the far side of the room, taking a deep breath. He turned to face me, laughing. "You brought another drink?" I shrugged, chuckling.

"What can I say? I love my drinks." He grabbed my hands, bringing the cup up to his lips and taking a long drink. After him I too took a long drag, placing the almost empty cup on the window sill.

"Can't believe no cops have shown up yet." I blew a wispy loose hair away from my eyes.

"Christopher talked to our neighbors and told him friends were visiting to party. They said if they paid him $50 each we could do whatever the hell we wanted." Matt's loud cackle made me blush as I giggled alongside him.

"And you fuckin' mad men actually paid them, wow." He removed his glasses, rubbing the bride of his nose. He aired out his shirt, voice whispery. "I-is it hot in here, or.." I crossed my legs, clit practically burning. I bit my lips, eyeing his blown pupils.

"Mmn, it's kinda hot in here, yeah." I removed my shirt, feeling slightly vulnerable in just a bra and my jeans. Matt's eyes practically popped out of his sockets, and I relished in his abashed nature, how he twitched, eager to touch yet hesitant to upset me.

"F-fuck," he whispered, palming himself through his own jeans. I giggled, putting a hand over his and palming him instead. He let out a sharp exhale, head down and arms shaking. "If you k-keep that up I'm gonna fuckin' cum in my own pants, {y/n}." I shrugged, looking up at him with heavy eyes.

"And?" Matt bit his lips, head rolling back.

"And," he grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the bed. "I'd prefer if I came later and harder. We're just getting started, right?" He growled, and I nodded. Finally he removed his own shirt, pale skin pretty as the moon in the blue lights strung up. These lights were fuckin' everywhere, I giggled to myself. I laid back on the bed, fanning myself off. My interest peaked as he unzipped my pants, pulling them off with ease. The somewhat cooler air felt like heaven against my now bare legs, and I squeaked as Matt pressed softly against my pussy with his fingers. Messy kisses pressed against my neck as he made his way down to my chest, his free hand playing with one of my tits. I sighed at the slight relief of my extreme horniness, prepared to beg him for more if he decided to tease me.

I cried out as he mercilessly plunged a finger into me, lips crashing onto mine to shut me up. I grew used to just one finger too easily, and he growled, shoving in two more. I panted as he refused to ease up, stroking me rawly. Groans and moans of pure pleasure escaped from my dirty mouth as that perfect hot boiling feeling built up in my uterus.

"God, Matt, fuckk-k yess." He kissed my jaw.

"That's right baby, speak to me." He whispered, voice still so smooth. He curled a finger ever so smoothly and flicked against that little sensitive piece of flesh. When I yelped he continued playing with it, pressing hard and thumb rubbing over my clit. I clenched around his fingers with all my strength, eyes tearing up as I came harder and harder as he kept playing with my overstimulated pussy. He practically dragged me through two hard yet heavenly orgasms, and I kissed and thanked him for his Very Nice Treatment towards me. "We're not done yet, honey." He stood on his knees, unbuckling his jeans.

I got on my hands and knees in front of him, ready to please him whenever he finally got his dick out. Matt exhaled with relief as his hard, throbbing dick stood up in the open. I crawled forward a bit, planting a few test kisses against his shaft. He put a hand in my hair, praising me as I kissed his head, and I hummed, pleased in turn when he moaned in response. I took in his dick gratefully, bobbing my head and teasing his dick every now and then for more pre-cum.

"You really know how to toy with a dick, don't you?" I nodded, humming again and earning another soft moan of approval from him. I layed back again, spreading my legs and pussy lips for him. He groaned, a deep and guttural sound. My body erupted in flames at the overwhelming presence of him over me. He tapped at my clit a few times and I mewled at the sudden knocks against my sensitive pussy, begging for him to fuck me. Matt kissed me, pushing all of his dick in as I wrapped my legs around him. He laughed and my heart melted. "You gotta let go a little so I can move, sweetheart." I reluctantly released my hold on him, body shuddering as the veins of his dick rubbed against my walls.

"Fuck me hard, Matt, make me scream," I panted, kissing his cheek and jawline.

"Careful what you wish for, doll." He winked, and I prepared myself for his next move. He slammed into me, dragging himself out slowly and slamming back in. Each time he did so the bed creaked, my walls closing at the sudden rough movement. Matt growled again, kissing me. "You're so tight and wet for me," he slammed in. "Look at you, being so good for your fuck buddy." My eyes practically rolled back. Dragged out, slammed back in. Then he picked it up a bit, and I found myself grabbing onto him for support. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I told you, careful what you,"  _slam, slam, slam,_ "wish for, didn't I say that?" I dared to whisper a response.

"What's that? I don't feel anything." I smirked, blue demon eyes challenging me back.

"Guess we'll have to do something about that, right?" He stopped moving, and I squirmed beneath him. "What's wrong? Want me to stop? Because I-" I flipped him onto his back, sitting down on his dick and sighing at the feeling of being filled. His dick felt nice and hot inside of me, and I rolled my hips. "You feel, so fucking unbelievably good," Matt had a hand in his hair, the other on my hip. I smiled, rolling harder. "You gotta start bouncing on me or I'm gonna lose my mind," he laughed, one eye open and pupil still blown wide.

"As you wish," I whispered into his ear, sitting straight up. I dragged upwards, and slammed down. Matt's back arched, fingers twitching, and I felt proud of my work. Dragged upwards, slammed down.

"Now that's just plain unfair," he joked, and I placed a hand against his nipple. I dragged upwards, then twisted as I slammed down. Pre-cum slid against me as I did this, and I decided playing was enough. My pussy was pounding with the need for hot cum, and I couldn't stand messing around anymore. I rode his dick as fast and hard as I could, moans growing higher and higher, sometimes the both of us harmonizing as we hit the sweet spot. Matt's hands grabbed my hips and I felt the both of us nearing our orgasm. I teased his nipple again, letting his hands assist my hips in fucking him, and the both of us yelled each other's names as we came, Matt first and me cumming second at the feeling of his hot cum soaking my walls.

"I don't know what the fuck came over me," I laughed as I rested against his side. Matt panted, a hand returning to his hair.

"Whatever was in those drinks, I fuckin' need it." He joked, and we panted next to each other for a while before locking eyes. "Wanna go again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Candy. It was so simple. Candy

The first time I saw Matt with a box of candy, I didn't think much of it. It's just candy, everyone loves that stuff. Nobody else pointed it out, so I thought nothing of it. He finished the box and went on with the day as usual.

The second time I saw him with another box, I was surprised with how soon he had chosen to eat the whole thing again. It had only been a few days, why was he constantly carrying around a box of  _candy_? Nevertheless, I disregarded it and went on with my business.

The third time I saw him with more, I had to ask him about it.

"Where are you storing all these candies?" We'd finished editing some videos, and it had been on my mind the whole time. He cracked a laugh, pulling a wound up Nerd's rope out of his pocket and tearing into it. I exclaimed, jumping up to take it out of his hands.

"We got a bunch of sweets from the mail!!" He yelled, dodging my attack and running out of the room. I followed close behind, eager to discover why, of all things to snack on, he was constantly holding onto a whole  _box_ of  _candies_!

"BUT WHY DO YOU KEEP EATING SO MUCH???" We zoomed around the office, almost crashing into people here and there. Eventually Dan grabbed onto me, much to my detesting. He pulled me into the grump room where I sat on the couch angrily. "I almost caught him!!" I growled, crossing my arms. Dan giggled, settling down beside me elegantly. I could see why Arin had such a huge crush on him. He was handsome and smooth as silk.

"Baby, catching him isn't gonna get him to make a move on you, ya know." Hot embarrassment flooded my cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed! I think I'm the only one who's noticed, but to me it's clear as day. If you're really dying to know, Matt's been eating through so many candies because he LOVES that shit!" God, of course! It was that obvious, wasn't it? "It's killing me to see you two so close yet so far, so how 'bout we come up with a plan to get you stuck in his sweet tooth?" I looked up at him shocked, then melted into a devious grin. We spent a good hour in the grump room laughing and coming up with a very good plan indeed.

Dan knew where he was keeping his stash of assorted treats. With a bit of tactic and distraction, I was able to keep Matt's attention from his office so Dan could slip in and ease out effortlessly with the surprisingly large stack of candy. He and I whispered to all of the others in the office to keep candy out of Matt's view. By the end of the day everyone knew of Dan and I's plan.

 

The next day, I found Matt in the kitchen looking in every single cabinet, a cup of hot coffee settling on the stove top.

"Whatcha lookin' for, sugar?" I winked, laughing. Dan taught me so many little quips and I felt giddy testing them out on Matt. He closed the sugar cabinet somewhat angrily.

"I'm looking for sugar but I think we're out. We don't even have creamer!" He played with the rim of his cup, eyes distant. I shook my head, grabbing a cup and pouring myself a glass of water.

"Well, that's no good." I turned on my heels, leaving him to stare into his bitter coffee.

Later that evening while editing videos, Matt grew more and more put off. "Something wrong?" I inquired, putting down my headphones and swiveling my chair to face him. His face was drained, eyes sunken in and features expressionless. ' _don't give into him until you get what you want!!'_  Dan's voice echoed in my head and I braced for the begging.

"Do you have any. ANY. candy on you? At all? A little butterscotch? Caramel?? PEPPERMINT?" I swallowed hard, hands fidgeting in my pockets. I did have one candy; just a simple butterscotch. Dan handed one to me as we finished up our plan session. Butterscotch was his favorite candy and he deemed it as the perfect way to wrap Matt and I together. He must've heard the crinkling of the wrapper as he lunged forward onto me.

"MATT, WHAT THE HELL" I yelled out, clenching my fist around the candy. I had to follow through!! I couldn't just give it to him.

"PLEASE GIVE ME THE CANDY I HAVENT HAD ANY ALL DAY AND I LOST ALL MINE AND IM DYING" He screeched, fighting me tooth and nail for it. I was able to unwrap it, popping it into my mouth as soon as I could. He stared at me, long and hard. The candy in my mouth was sweet and melting quickly. Matt's eyebrows knitted together, and he decided, for whatever reason, that in that moment he was going to do whatever it took to get the candy.

His mouth crashed against mine, hands snug against my hips. Effortlessly his tongue moved against my own, snatching the candy with no problems. I thought he might be pleased with his easy winnings, but just like the candy he continued to melt against me, the taste of butterscotch smooth against our tongues. Matt pulled away after a few moments, reluctantly stepping away from me. "Th-thanks for the candy," he chuckled. I chuffed, head dizzy and mouth warm.

"I'll be uh, right back I gotta get something from. Dan," I wobbled out of the room, darting for Dan. When I found him he whirled me into the grump room, ushering Arin out who whined that he was setting things up. Dan made it clear we had something to talk about. When I unveiled what had happened between me and Matt, Dan exploded with laughter and enveloped me into a big hug.

"There you go, sister! You got him! It's gotta be clear that you two like each other now!" We giggled like school girls, my face burning as I blushed, complimenting Matt out loud about his kissing skills. Dan pulled out another candy and winked. "Wanna see if you can get him to do it again?"


	3. Chapter 3

From the other room I could hear the boys giggling to their heart's content. My back pressed against the wall softly, a sigh flowing from me. Julian peered at me with interest, scooching towards me. His warm hands rested on my ankles.

"Hey, you alright there {y/n}?" I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, yawning. Julian was always the person to notice when I was slightly bothered or tired, or just needed to talk. His warm nature and personality was like a room full of bubbles, you just couldn't be sad when talking to him. There was no way you couldn't open up to him either; the guy was outstretched arms waiting for a hug. The only thing to do was embrace it.

"Well.. you know Matt, of course." I started, Julian's eyes widening. He gasped, flipping his hands in the air excitedly.

"Oh, my goodness!! We can take this somewhere more secret if you'd like!! Like the grump room or even just take a little drive around L.A.!!" I laughed, comforted by his positive and non-invasive reaction. A shrug rolled off my shoulders.

"Why not? Some fresh air and a change of scenery where I can talk openly would help out a lot, I'm sure." Julian took my hand, helping me off the ground. He opened the door to where Matt and Ryan were recording, quickly ushering that he and I were going to be right back. Matt yelled out a goodbye to us, Ryan ushering back to Julian to be careful. Soon after that we left the office and took off for a peaceful drive.

"So!" Julian barked, smiling at me quickly. "You were saying about Matt?" The radio played softly, some jammy type of music compelling me to pour my soul out. I talked to him for a good hour and a half about how much I adored Matt; the way his hair shone in just the right light and how soft it looked. My chest felt light as I giddily exclaimed how much I loved his laugh and smile, and that it was cute that he talked out of one side of his mouth. Julian quipped about how it might make him a better kisser, causing an outburst of embarrassment and hope from me.

"I wish I could prove that true or false!!" I laughed, sinking into my chair and letting the wind flow through my skin. The air outside was soft and warm, just how I liked it. I wished silently that I was in Matt's arms, or laying with him taking a cat nap. I couldn't hold back a smile, Julian obviously noticing.

"Oh dear, you're head over heels, aren't you?" He clicked his tongue against his teeth, and like earlier, I sighed.

"I guess so. Editing their videos is always so fun but... It's a bit torturous to listen to him laugh and be happy and not be a part of it. And I'm so shy! There's no way I could just open up to him about my feelings for him! He'd think I've gone crazy. How do you tell someone you love them without letting them think you're absolutely bonkers?" We pulled back into the office's driveway, my heart beating stupidly. "Do you think they're still here?" The car rumbled and became silent, one light visible through the windows.

"I do believe so! They did record a podcast episode; maybe they're editing a bit and checking the data before leaving. Let's take a look, shall we?" Julian raised his eyebrows at me, my heart beating fast again. The office was warm, bits of laughter and soft voices muffled through the walls. "Whaddaya know, they are still here. I'll be in the other room gathering some of the Oneyplays supplies, go ahead and let them know we've returned safely." He turned away from me, leaving me alone to deal with my bursting heart.

They looked up at me with happy faces, equipment strewn about the place. Ryan waved at me as he handed a camera to Matt, whom was packing all sorts of stuff into a duffel bag.

"You made it back alright!" Ryan noted, and I nodded.

"It was a nice drive, Julian and I had a nice time." They nodded in unison, looking around for more stuff.

"I think that's all of it, Matt! We better get a move on back to our place." Ryan stood, taking care of the rest. Matt looked tired, my gut wrenching at the sight of him.

"You guys should get a lot of rest, you look really tired." Matt yawned, arms stretching up. I quickly looked at something other than the slight peek of his stomach, hoping my face didn't flare up as much as I felt it. He padded over to me softly, thin arms hugging me briefly.

"You get some rest too!" He smiled, gazing down at me with tired eyes that filled me with jelly. "We got a lot of editing to do, so make sure you're ready for tomorrow!" With that final line he walked out of the room, Ryan following close behind.

"Goodnight," I spoke, wandering out after hearing their car start and trail away. Julian found me in the same place as before where I rested against the wall, mouth scrunched up.

"No luck, huh?" I shook my head.

"He gave me a quick hug, that's about it." Julian settled beside me.

"Aww. That's no fun. Hey, I've got a secret to tell you!!" He pulled out his phone, showing me messages from Matt. My throat seized up as I read a conversation they'd just had. Matt had talked about how for some reason he was restless despite being clearly tired, and that they might come back to the office if him and I were still here, just to mess around a bit and maybe get a bite to eat. "Sounds like a date, don't it?" He teased, my legs numb.

"H-he wants to hang out with us!!" I practically screamed. Julian's warm hand rested on my shoulder.

"He wants to hang out with  _you."_


	4. Chapter 4

Matt  _loved_  painting. He took a picture he really liked? Time to paint it! Scrolling through the internet and noticed a beautiful scenery? Paint it! Someone caught his eye? Paint! Ding Dong was the first person to really get him started. 

Since DD was an albino, there wasn't much color to use. It was a challenge to Matt, and he took it very seriously. He and DD stayed in one place for practically days, Matt working feverishly to make the painting look just right. When he'd finally finished the masterpiece, DD looked at it carefully, admiring it deeply. He patted Matt on the back, whom, from there on in, would paint everything to get the same praise he'd earned from DD.

None of us had ever seen one person enjoy painting so much. One year for Christmas we all chipped in to buy easels and paints and brushes for him, and the look on his face was worth all of it. Some of his painting were even strung up on the walls around the office. Matt never seemed happier with anything. We gave him tons of praise and urged him to keep painting.

When he asked to paint me next, I told him he'd only end up painting a tomato. He laughed and asked why, and I ushered to him that I was too embarrassed to sit for hours and stare at him.

"It'll be fast, I promise! Just come in tomorrow wearing something cute and I'll take a picture after getting the basics of the portrait down. Sound alright?" I was still abashed and nervous as all hell for the next day, but agreed nonetheless. It wouldn't be right to deny Matt some practice to hone his skills with.

The day arrived fast, my heart racing as I stepped into the office. Matt had his easel up, paints splayed out and water bucket set up. He turned around and stared at me in earnest, pointing to Danny's favorite bean bag. "Take a seat, {y/n}, we gotta get started!!" He smiled approvingly, and I took my seat. His face disappeared behind the easel, coming back around in a flash to strike a toothy grin at me. "You look great. Very good outfit today; very ravishing, dear."

"Matt!!" I gasped, face all red again. He chuckled, already making a few strokes on the canvas.

"Don't worry about it! Just sit right there, it'll be over before you know it." The next hour was full of full frontal compliments and focused faces. Mostly from Matt, sometimes from me concentrating too hard. I'd just gotten comfy when he stuck an arm out, blue camera in hand. "Alright, I've got the basics down, we can take the picture now and-"

"Well.. wait!" I cried out, thinking hard again. He peered out, curiosity plastered on his long face. "I'm.. not too opposed to sitting here another couple of hours, actually." I blushed inevitably. A smile crowded out the curious remark upon him, and he relaxed.

"That'd be great. We can take a fast break, if you'd like. Get some refreshments..?" It was his turn to illuminate some blush, and I giggled.

"Sounds like a date." I stood, stretching out some tense bones. "I'm down for it." Matt sighed, putting down the camera and a paintbrush.

"Great," he breathed, standing and stretching as well. His shoulder brushed against mine as we headed out, both of us red as tomatoes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Didn't know you liked Weezer, {y/n]!" Matt called cheerily from across the room. I turned down the music from my phone, casting a glance at him. Matt had a funny way of making my heart race, and I didn't want him to see me blushing. Instead, I stared back at my phone, the case full of water and sparkles. This one I'd gotten from Matt as a returning gift from Japan. My face felt hot; this wasn't helping either!

"I-I don't, actually! I've only heard a few songs from them. I just like this song because of the rhythm guitar. I mean," I sighed. "I don't like it  _just_ because of it. It just makes the song 10 times better." Matt laughed, cracking open a pistachio nut. I watched as he popped the riches into his mouth, the right side of his mouth curling up.

"Yeah, that part of the song  _is_  pretty epic. But I didn't know you were that into music!" His limber frame flopped onto the couch, hand full of pistachios. The sound caught my attention and I quickly found myself gazing over him. He had one earring in that shone nicely in the fraction of sunlight that peered in directly onto him. I shrugged, pausing the song. Again, my phone had all my attention.

"I love instrumentals and songs that put a lot of effort into sounding nice. Their cover of Africa is amazing too, just saying." He laughed again, more of a catch to me than the sound of the rhythm guitar in Beverly Hills. It sounded like he put the bowl down, the sound casting a spell over me to glance up, eyes locking onto Matt's. Lightning ice blue eyes drew me in, practically stealing my heart. "Uhm.. just like, I'm really into TWRP's Interstellar Strut, y'know?" Matt blinked.

"Oh, yeah. TWRP's stuff is great too." He stood, my eyes still following. "If you wanted, uh, I got tickets for a show of theirs coming up. It'd be cool if you could come. I originally bought two for Ryan and I but..... he doesn't like them and..." I'd never seen Matt so nervous.

"No, yeah, that sound's really cool. I'd love to go with you." All fear must've drained from his body as he bounded over to me, eyes glistening and smile unfaltering.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up before we go, and we'll get snacks and hang out and stuff!! This is a great time to do it anyway. I've been meaning to talk to you more, but.." Matt whirled around, walking over to the table and picking up his bowl of pistachios. "Duty calls, right? Anyway, I'll see you then!" When he walked out of the room, a breath of relief passed from me. I didn't even realize I was holding in anything! My heart fluttered, head spinning. I was going to be spending hours with Matt on my own! Hopefully, my heart would hold out that long.


End file.
